Anyone But You
by bugenhagen
Summary: Jude and Spiederman goodness. I posted it all at once. So tell me what you think :D
1. It's Not Supposed to Hurt This Way

"Speed, can you be a normal person for once?" Jude asked. She had endured almost a whole hour of being poked by Spiederman. She knew sitting in front of him would have its downfalls.

"I've thought about that, but then I decided that being like you was a lot more fun," Spiederman said.

"You're such an asshole," she hissed. Although she was mad, she didn't want the whole class hear the possible break up of SME and Jude. Not that they'd mind. Most of them hated her anyway.

"Dude, sorry. I was joking. Gosh, why do you girls have to be so emotional," Speed said and stopped poking her.

Jude turned back around and slumped into her chair.

"Why do I have to be so emotional?" she thought. She brushed those thoughts aside and managed to survive the rest of the day.

Jude was in her basement, working on a song. It sounded pretty good, except she couldn't make her verses flow into her chorus. And she didn't want to change any of it.

"Here, try this," Spiederman said, grabbing his guitar. She listened as he played the same notes as she did, and then added a few notes to put the two parts together.

"Thanks," Jude said, smiling at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. For earlier. It's just my short attention span. And you, just sitting there. I just don't like you getting all mad, you know?" he said.

"Yeah. I know," Jude said, smiling at him.

"Here, I made you this," Spiederman said, getting something out of his pocket wrapped in tissue.

"You made me something? Is it boogers? Cause that would cause me to kick your ass. Again," Jude said.

"It's not boogers. I hope," Spiederman said smirking.

Jude unraveled it and saw it was an air freshener with a picture of him on it. It was her favorite picture of him.

"I got it so you wouldn't miss me or anything on your car trips, without me," Speed said.

"This is amazing. You're so sweet Speed," Jude said hugging him.

"I think," he started to say when the Mind Explosion of Spiederman's Mind Explosion came in.

"Dudes, you've got to see this. It's the funniest thing," Wally said.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Kyle asked.

"We were kinda," Speed said.

"Not doing anything," Jude said.

"Okay good," Kyle said while putting a tape into the VCR.

"After Jude heard about her recent nomination, she immediately jumped into the arms of Wally. We've also got a picture of the two, in uh, close contact. You've heard it here first on CRTV," Julie Joan, the host of the gossip show said.

"What?" Speed asked. He seemed upset by this. More upset than Jude.

"That's crazy. You were the closest one to me. And that other night was when Jamie broke up with me and you were wiping my tears away," Jude said.

"Yeah. It's stupid though. Anything they can do for a story," Wally said.

"Yeah. So uh Speed, do you wanna finish?" Jude asked.

"Finish what? It's beyond help. Besides, I've got a date with a chimichanga," Speed said leaving.

"What's his problem?" Jude asked.

"I think that's for Speed to tell you," Kyle said, getting up.

"Later, girlfriend," Wally said laughing.

Jude just sat there trying to take in all that happened. She realized that Speed was upset at something and went looking for him.

She got in her car and put the air freshener up on her rearview window. She drove first to Wally's, then Kyle's, and then his. The smarter thing would've been to go the other way but they lived closer to her than he did.

"Speed!" Jude yelled. No one was answering the doorbell and he wasn't answering his phone. She was about to walk away when she heard a window opening.

"Can I help you?" Spiederman asked.

"Can I talk to my Spiederman?" Jude asked.

Spiederman's eyes lit up to the way she called him hers. It was what he had wanted to hear for a long time. He rushed downstairs to open the door for Jude. He let her inside.

"What's wrong with you?" Jude asked.

"What do you mean?" Spiederman asked. He thought she was coming over to finally admit that there was chemistry building between them.

"You've been acting weird. Like today, what's with the whole getting up and leaving thing?" Jude asked.

"I'm getting sick of this. Why is it that you can't admit what's going on? You're so confident any other time but when it's just me and you, you're just, you're a giant chicken," Spiederman said.

"Giant chicken? Why can't you be serious for once Vincent?" Jude asked.

"Dreaded first name usage much? Are you gonna attempt to kick my ass again, Harrison?" Spiederman asked.

"You know what? I came here to figure out what's wrong with you and all you can do is just be an incredible jackass," Jude said.

"Well if I'm so much of a jackass, how about you leave?" Spiederman asked.

"Fine," Jude said and stormed out of the house. She ran to her car and got inside. Speed was looking out the window and watched as Jude leaned her head on the steering wheel and cried to herself.

Speed cursed to himself and picked up his phone.

"I think this is the end of SME and Jude," he said to Wally.

Speed was lying on the couch when his doorbell rang.

"Speed open up," he heard Kyle say.

Spiederman walked over to the door and opened it for Wally and Kyle. His friends glared at him as they came inside.

"You better apologize," Wally said, handing Spiederman his phone.

"I want to. I really want to. But it's so hard," Spiederman said.

"How hard is it? You need to tell her how you feel," Kyle said.

"I tried. I really did. But everytime I try it seems like I keep getting interrupted. Phone calls, detention, you guys. I just never get a break. We never get alone time, you know?" Spiederman said.

"Well you had your time today. How is it she ended up leaving in tears?" Wally asked.

"Well when she got here she's like she wants to see her Spiederman so I thought she was willing to talk about the feelings I know she's been feeling. But then she asked me what's been wrong with me and I asked her why is she so confident other times but when it comes to talking to me about us, she becomes a giant chicken," Spiederman said.

"You called her a giant chicken?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else to call her," Spiederman said, smirking.

"Haha, that's rich. But that's not why she cried. So what else happened?" Kyle asked.

"Well she's all Vincent why can't you be serious for once?" Spiederman said.

"Oh. Usage of the first name. She was pissed," Wally said.

"You think? Anywho, I'm like are you gonna attempt to kick my ass again and she's like why do you have to be such a jackass. And I'm like well if I'm so much of a jackass, why don't you leave? And she did. I watched her go out to her car and I saw her hunch over her steering wheel and she was shaking. Which means she was crying," Spiederman said.

"Ouch. You made her cry dude. You need to apologize. She just doesn't cry over anyone," Wally said.

"Okay. In the morning, I'll go over to her house," Spiederman said.

"Oooh, this is her calling me," Wally said.

"Answer it," Kyle said.

"I'm putting it on speaker so shh. Hey Jude," Wally sang.

"I'm not in the mood for your Beatles inspired jokes," Jude said. She sounded like she was still crying.

"Jude, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying," Wally said.

"Speed and I got into another fight. But this time was worse. He kicked me out," Jude cried.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Wally asked.

"I don't even know. I came over to bring him up out of his funk and then he starts with the name calling. So I called him a jackass. I know I shouldn't have but – what's that?" Jude asked. Someone had knocked on Speed's door and since the phone was on speaker, Jude heard it.

"The door, someone knocked on it," Wally said, taking the phone off speaker.

"I shouldn't have called him a jackass but what he said and how he said it, it got to me. I don't know. I'm gonna go. I just needed to say that to someone," Jude said.

"Jude, don't do anything stupid. Just, sleep on it. You may feel better in the morning," Wally said.

"Thanks," Jude said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Wally asked.

"Pizza. Sorry. They took so long that I forgot that I called," Spiederman said.

"Oh," Wally said.

"So what'd she say?" Spiederman asked.

"Nothing really. She started to but then Bob McPizzaDude knocked on the door and she realized she was just about to tell me something. So I don't know. Maybe you should go over to her," Wally said.

"Yeah. Before we start recording tomorrow. Cause nothing's more worse than us not getting along," Kyle said.

"Fine. I'll be back. And there better be some pizza left over," Spiederman said and grabbed his skateboard.

"Safety first," Wally shouted.

Jude was in her room singing. In the whole hour that she'd been home, she had written a song and come up with some of the lyrics to it. She was having a problem with its flow but this time, she was going to have to figure out how to fix it on her own.  
_  
Why  
Do you always do this to me?  
Why  
Couldn't you just see through me?  
How come  
You act like this like you just don't care at all  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one who fell? _

I can feel, I can feel you near me  
Even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby  
Why?  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you I need you I need you  
Tell me

It was no secret about who the song was about. She didn't want to feel this way about him but she couldn't help it. She did need him. In more ways than one. And she had to tell him.

Jude ran downstairs and walked out to her car.

"Jude! Help!" she heard Spiederman yell. He was hanging off of the ledge of her window. It was obvious that he had broken something while trying to climb through her window.

"Oh my God, Spied, hang on!" Jude said, running from her car. She watched in horror as he fell two stories down.

When she found him, he was standing next to some bushes.

"Are you okay!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. These bushes are quite the good catchers," he said. She smiled and then remembered she was still mad at him.

"Are you okay? You kinda ran out here," Spiederman said.

"I'm fine. I'm just a giant chicken," Jude said with a smile.

"Cool. I'm an incredible jackass," he said.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I need you. Without you, I'd suck," she said.

"Of course," he said, laughing.

Jude's phone rang.

"Hello, chicken-jackass international," Jude said.

"Um I'm actually looking for Jude. Tomorrow, we start recording. 11 AM, sharp," Tommy said.

"Yes sir," Jude said.

"Keep it up and I'll be a drill sergeant for real," Tommy said.

"I'm just joking, Quincy. I'll see you then," Jude said, hanging up.

"So what'd you break?" she asked while walking him over to the front door. It was obvious by Speed's limping that he hurt himself.

"Not quite sure," he said, laughing. They passed by the garbage and Jude remembered something.

"Oh crap. Wait, I have to do something," she said, turning around.

"Jude, if you're hungry, you can come over to my house. I've got pizza," Speed said as she dug around through the trash.

"I'm not looking for food Vin," Jude said.

"Okay but just so you know, garbage picking isn't one of my things I find attractive," he said.

"Found it!" Jude said, holding up the air freshener he gave to her, only hours earlier.

"You got all dirty for that?" Spiederman asked.

"It's the first gift you've ever given me," Jude said.

"You're really something special," he said.

"And that's why we're together," Jude said.

She noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"We are together, aren't we?" she asked.

He answered her, only without words. His heart felt as though it was exploding as his lips came in contact with hers.

"I prefer that to the butt kicking," Jude whispered.

"Me, I'm not so sure," Spiederman said, laughing.

The two went inside to ice whatever Speed had hurt during his Spiderman act.

(Why by Avril Lavigne)


	2. Where's You and Cripple Going?

"What hurts?" Jude asked.

"Well now that I think of it, my right ankle does hurt a bit," Spiederman said.

"Okay well let's walk over to the couch so I can look at it," Jude said.

When she propped his leg up onto the coffee table and rolled up his pants leg.

"Holy crap, it's huge," she exclaimed.

"Crap. I probably sprained it," Spiederman said.

"You've gotta get this x-rayed. Like now," she said.

"Sure, let me just get my x-ray machine out of my pocket…" Spiederman said.

"Now's not the time. Where's Wally and Kyle?" Jude asked.

"Probably at my house. I saw them when I was on the way over here. They said they were gonna eat some pizza," he said.

"Okay good. I'll go get them and the go to the hospital," she said, grabbing her phone and dialing Wally's number.

"Yo?" Wally asked.

"That's the worse way to say hello. Ever. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you two were still at Speed's," Jude said.

"Oh I guess he made it over there. How'd everything go?" Wally asked.

"He's sitting on my couch with a sprained ankle," Jude said.

"Damn, what'd you do?" Wally asked.

"It wasn't me. It was him. He fell from my window, trying to be like Spiderman," Jude said. She paused for quite some time due to Wally's and then Kyle's extremely loud laughter.

"Okay now that you've got all that out, I'm coming to get you two. I need to take him to get an x-ray. Just to make sure it's nothing serious," Jude said.

"Sure. You can come get us now," Wally said.

"Great. I'll be there in like twenty," Jude said.

"It doesn't take twenty minutes to get here," Wally said.

"It does when I have to carry Speed on my back," Jude said, laughing.

"Good point. See you in twenty," Wally said.

"Okay, so are we ready?" Speed asked.

"Let me get some ice so you can ice it in the car and then we'll be good to go," Jude said.

She was humming her new song to herself as she walked back out to him with the bag of ice.

"I like it," he said.

"Yeah, it's good. A bit cold sometimes, but good nonetheless," she said.

"No, I meant your song. It sounds really good," he said.

"It's nothing really," she said.

"It didn't sound like nothing. I love it," Spiederman said.

"You heard it? Like the singing?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. You sing it beautifully," he said.

"You're sweet. But we have to go," Jude said, picking Spiederman up.

"Can sweet me get a kiss first?" he asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. He used her shoulder for support as they walked out to her car.

"Dudes, its been longer than twenty minutes. You didn't break something of yours too, did you?" Kyle asked when she called them.

"I'm sitting outside. Speed is very hard to handle," Jude said.

"Okay, we're coming," Kyle said, hanging up.

"Can you sing it to me?" Spiederman asked.

"Sing what?" Jude asked.

"Your song," he said.

"Um, not now. I don't want them to hear it yet. I'm not quite done," she said.

"Oh. Well, okay then, I guess," Speed said.

"Maybe later," Jude said, pecking him on the lips.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Did I just see the first kiss of Speed and Jude?" Kyle asked.

"Nope," Jude said, smiling at Spiederman.

Speed didn't understand. He thought she was denying their relationship and this upset him. He barely talked to her for the rest of the night. There was too much fluid in his ankle to tell what was really wrong so the doctors just wrapped it up, gave him some painkillers, and crutches.

"So how are you feeling?" Jude asked.

"I'm great," Spiederman said, wryly.

"No, you're not. A few hours ago you were excessively happy and now you look upset. What's wrong?" Jude asked.

"I'm fine. Can we just leave?" Speed asked.

Wally and Kyle looked at the two and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't understand what was going on between the two, nor did they want to get involved.

Jude dropped off Wally and Kyle first so she could get a chance to talk to Speed alone.

"Are you not gonna tell me what your deal is?" Jude asked.

"I have no deal," he said, getting out of the car. He grabbed his crutches out of the back seat. Jude followed him to his door.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with you but I hope it passes by tomorrow," Jude said.

She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head so all she got was cheek, she looked up into his eyes which showed no emotion and she realized she was upset with her.

"I guess I'll see you," she said, walking back to her car. For the second time that night, she cried over Spiederman.

When she got home, she continued on her song, not stopping until she fell asleep. She was awoken by the sound of someone singing softly.

_I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me  
Are you and me still together  
Tell me  
You think we could last forever  
Tell me  
Why  
_  
She looked towards the singing and saw Spiederman sitting on her bed.

"Hey," Jude said.

"I'm sorry. About earlier. I thought you were denying that we were together. But Wally and Kyle talked some sense into me," Spiederman said.

"I'm sorry too, I was just joking. So are we cool?" Jude asked.

"As an ice cube. I added a bit to your song," Spiederman said.

"I heard. I love it," she said kissing him.

"I think you need some sleep. You look tired," he said.

"I've gone two and a half days without sleep before. I think I can handle a few more hours," she said, kissing him again.

"Well it is only three-ish. Your mom let me in. I'm pretty tired," he said.

"In the morning? How'd you get over here?" she asked.

"My mom. She talked your mom into letting me in and talking to you," he said.

"Do they know you're staying over?" she asked.

"Probably not," he said, laughing.

"Right now, I could care less," she said, kissing him once again. She reached over to turn off the lamp and went back to sleep in Spiederman's arms.

"Does mom know he stayed the night?" Jude heard Sadie ask in the morning.

"Yes. He had no way of getting home," Jude said.

"Is she aware of the fact that he slept in your bed?" Sadie asked.

"I haven't quite figured out how to carry him downstairs, seeing he has a twisted ankle," Jude said.

"That's stupid. Jamie had to sleep on the couch and he was actually your boyfriend," Sadie said.

"Maybe that's why. Jude's not my girlfriend so they had no reason to believe we were gonna do anything wrong," Speed said. He squeezed Jude's hand to let her know he was kidding.

"This is so unfair," Sadie said and walked away.

Jude looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:30.

"I'm gonna go shower. We gotta be at the studio soon," Jude said.

"Cool. Um, I guess I'll shower after you," Spiederman said.

"No, go in the main bathroom to shower. I'll go in my mom's room. Did you bring your clothes?" she asked.

"In my guitar case. Under my guitar," he said.

"Okay, come on, let me help you," Jude said. She helped him get up and passed him his crutches. He hobbled over to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. Jude went back into her room and got his clothes from out of his guitar case and handed it to him.

"Are you okay from here?" Jude asked.

"Dude, if you want to see me naked, just ask," Spiederman said.

"Nice try. But that's gonna be a no. Don't take too long. I'm gonna go for a breakfast run before I leave so if you're not out is there anything special you want?" Jude asked.

"Just get something you know I'd like," Spiederman said.

"Okay. I'm going to shower now," she said.

"Wait, come here," he said, pulling her inside and closing the door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He pulled her down onto his lap so that she was straddling his waist.

"You're really taking advantage of this cripple thing, aren't you," she whispered.

"Of course," he said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Okay, if I stay in here, I might not leave," she said.

"And that's a problem because?" he asked.

"We start recording today, Vin," she said.

"Yeah. Oh well. I'll see you in a bit," he said.

When Jude got out of the shower, she walked into her room and saw a half naked Speed getting dressed.

"Whoa," she said. Although she had seen him in just his boxers before, she never really looked at him. She had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Jamie to even begin to look at Speed like that.

"Yeah I know. I often wonder how I can look this hott," he said.

"Less talk and more dress," Jude said. She grabbed some clothes and got dressed inside of her closet.

"Okay, let me check your ankle," Jude said after they were dressed. She took unwrapped the Ace-Wrap and saw that it wasn't as swollen anymore. It was a little bigger than it was supposed to be but nothing that looked serious.

"Can you walk on it?" Jude asked.

"I can't put all my weight on it but I think I can walk on it somewhat," Speed said.

"Oh cool. So we can still have SME," Jude said.

"Haha yeah. Are we gonna go get them? Wally called me and asked me to call you to ask. They don't know I'm over here," Speed said.

"Good job at that. But yeah, we can go get them. I think I need to pick up Jamie too," Jude said.

"Cool, let's go then," Speed said. He grabbed his crutches and went downstairs as best as he could.

After twenty minutes, Jude's car was full. Jamie was a little less than thrilled when he heard of Jude's new love interest.

"I just can't believe it. Wally? Why Wally?" Jamie asked.

"You of all people should know to not believe everything you hear," Jude said.

"But its true, right?" Jamie asked.

"How's your ankle?" Kyle asked, changing the subject.

"It's looking better," Speed said.

"What happened?" Jamie asked. The guys filled Jamie in on Spied's ankle situation while Jude called Tommy.

"We're almost there," Jude told him.

"I'm at your house with Sadie. We're talking," Tommy said.

"Call it what you wanna call it," Jude said, laughing.

"Very funny. But yes, so I'll be there soon though. Tell the guys to set up their stuff. Most of the guitars should be tuned already," Tommy said.

"Sweet. I'll see you," Jude said, hanging up.

"Where's you and cripple going?" Jamie asked when they got to G-Major.

"To work on this song I've been writing since last night," Jude said.

"Yeah. You guys will hear it later. After we've worked out the bugs," Speed said.

"How did you hear it?" Wally asked.

"During his Spiderman stunt, I was singing what I had already," Jude said.

"Haha, well have fun kiddies," Kyle said.

"Okay so you learned all the notes. You're seriously amazing," Jude said.

"They don't call me Spiederman for nothing," Speed said.

"Um, actually they do," Jude said, laughing.

They did the songs a few times to figure out where to put what parts at.  
_  
Are you and me still together  
Tell me  
You think we could last forever  
Tell me  
Why _

Hey  
Listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play  
A different game than what we're playing  
Try  
To look at me and really see my heart  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you I need you I need you  
Tell me

"Amazing. Papa likes," Speed said, leaning in to kiss Jude.

"It's time to start recording, Papa," Tommy said, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, yeah, Tommy, um Speed's been helping me with this new song," Jude said.

"Uh yeah. It's called Tell Me," Spiederman said.

"Why," Jude said.

"Why," Spiederman said.

"I heard. When'd you write it?" Tommy asked.

"Last night," Jude said.

"Oh. Is that when you two finally admitted that there was something brewing between you two?" Tommy asked.

"Yup. Right, Yoko?" Spiederman asked.

"Haha, even he knows," Tommy said.

"Don't call me that," Jude said.

"Yoko was a very important member of society," Spiderman said.

"Stop it!" Jude yelled and walked away.

"I think you pissed her off," Tommy said.

"I'll be back," Spied said, grabbing his crutches.

"Do I wanna know?" Tommy asked referring to the crutches.

"No," Spiederman said.

"Twenty minutes," Tommy yelled after him.

After Speed and Jude made up, they were ready to start recording. By the end of the day, they had a total of three tracks finished.

"Is that Why song ready for recording?" Tommy asked.

"Um maybe tomorrow?" Jude asked.

"We're not recording tomorrow. Monday, maybe? And don't forget, the awards are on Wednesday," Tommy said.

"Sure. Thanks Tommy. I missed working with you," Jude said, hugging him.

"It's a good thing I'm not the jump to conclusions type," Spiederman said.

"Yes you are," Jude said.

"My point exactly," Spiederman said, walking away.

"Vin!" Jude yelled.

"What was that all about?" Spiederman asked.

"Nothing, I was thanking him for helping me get back into the studio. We can't keep on doing this," Jude said.

"Doing what?" Spiederman asked.

"Everytime we get mad at one another, we just leave. Things can't just work that way," Jude said.

"I think we should work that way. Because usually when I first get mad, you don't want to hear the first thing that comes to my mind," Spiederman said.

"But I don't want to have to chase after you every time something goes wrong," Jude said.

"I have to chase after you too! This is a two way thing!" Spiederman said.

"And this! Every five minutes we're arguing. We've been together for less than a day and we've gotten into over four fights. I cried twice over you," Jude said.

"And you think I just sat there? I just watched you cry and silently laughed to myself?" Spiederman yelled.

"You're yelling at me. I hate when you yell at me," Jude said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry Jude," Spiederman said, hugging her.

"I just can't deal with the fighting every five minutes. And the yelling. Its just too much stress," Jude said, now crying. She and Spiederman sat on the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jude. I just think we need to express ourselves better. Because when we just keep our feelings inside like this, we tend to have shouting matches. And the last thing I want to do is make you cry," Spiederman said.

"I've never seen you so serious before," Jude said.

"I've never been this serious before," Spiederman whispered.

Jude grabbed her boyfriend's chin and pulled him close.

"Good," Jude said, kissing him.


	3. We're NOT Having Sex!

"It's time to leave," Wally said.

"Oh good, I thought you two were still fighting, I heard Spied yelling," Kyle said.

"Nope, we're good," Jude said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah. She's too amazing to stay mad," Spiederman said.

"Well now that the kiddies are back in love, can we go get some food? I'm starving," Wally said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, Jude," Spiederman said.

"I'm more tired than anything," Jude said.

"You got home at like 10. That's more than enough sleep time," Wally said while they were walking to the car.

"Yeah but Spied came over and woke me up and I didn't go back to bed until two-ish and whoa, I'm not gonna finish that story," Jude said.

"Wait, you said you went to sleep right after," Kyle said.

"Is that why he was in the car before me even though I live like three streets away?" Jamie asked, joining them.

"You spent a night with Jude!" Kyle and Wally exclaimed.

"Where's Jude and Vin?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, we'll be in the car," Jamie said as Jude and Spiderman went to see what Tommy wanted.

"What's up?" Spiederman asked.

"Have I had the uh, "talk" with you two yet?" Tommy asked.

"No but I'm pretty sure both of our parents have," Jude said.

"I just got off the phone with Sadie. She said she wanted me to watch you two. She thinks you guys are thinking about getting together," Tommy said.

"Wonder what would cause her to think that. But we're hungry so see ya," Jude said, trying to escape.

"Not so fast. I told her I was aware of the fact that you two were dating. She asked me if I was aware of the fact that you two slept in the same bed last night. I don't know what went on, nor do I wanna know, but I made an appointment with a doctor on Monday for the two of you," Tommy said.

"What!" Jude and Spiederman yelled.

"If you two are going to be sleeping with each other, I think you're going to have to take safety precautions," Tommy said.

"We're not having sex. Christ, we just started going out last night," Spiederman said.

"Yeah, all he did was come over and apologize. And his ankle was still swollen and I wasn't quite sure how to get him downstairs so we just lay on my bed thinking of ideas. I fell asleep sometimes later because I was tired from being woken up earlier," Jude said.

"I just want you two to be safe. You two are always arguing and it might cause you two to have sex," Tommy said.

"Please, stop saying that word. If we promise to go to the doctor and you promise never to speak of this again, will everything be okay? Just like, don't tell our parents," Jude said.

"Or anyone. Not even Sadie or Kwest," Spiederman said.

"Or I'll tell everyone about that one time when – "Jude said."No need! I won't tell a soul," Tommy said.

"Good. See ya later Quincy," Jude said, walking to her car. Wally was in the driver's seat, waiting for the couple.

"What was that about?" Jamie asked.

"The Yoko factor," Jude lied.

"But the Wally thing was a lie," Jamie said.

"Not Wally, Spiederman," Kyle said.

"Whoa, what? First you fire me as your manager and then you take my girlfriend? And you spend a night at her house? Best. Friend. Ever." Jamie said.

"It's not like that Jamie," Jude said.

"It isn't? please explain then," Jamie said.

"He didn't plan on doing that," Jude said.

"How can you date someone that you've made fun of for ten years?" Jamie asked.

"It's been ten years?" Spiederman asked.

"She's been making fun of you since second grade," Jamie said.

"What? Why?" Spiederman asked.

"I'm not quite sure. But when you started making fun of me as well, it started to get to me," Jude said.

"So during the summer, you started to like me?" Spiederman asked.

"Whoa, wait. Summer? As in on tour? As in while we were apart?" Jamie asked.

"No nevermind. It couldn't have been. All she could talk about was you. It got pretty annoying," Spiederman said.

"I'm annoying?" Jude asked.

"You were. But now you're with me. So you're awesome," Spiederman said,

"Thanks for the reassurance Spied," Jude said, wryly.

"I think that's sweet," Jamie said.

"Hey, lay off the girlfriend," Spiederman said.

"She wouldn't be your girlfriend if I hadn't broken up with her," Jamie said.

"Thanks, for the, uh, breaking my heart thing by the way," Jude said.

"Can we choose what we're gonna eat?" Kyle yelled.

"It doesn't matter. I cant sit through this crap," Jude said, turning on her iPOD.

A few minutes later, Jude felt moist lips brush against her cheek. They belonged to Spied.

"I'm sorry babe," Spiederman said.

"I know Vin," Jude said, kissing him back.

"Do you want me to come over again?" he whispered.

"Actually, I wanted to go over there. I want to finish that song. But, I'm going to tell them I'm somewhere else. Because they're so quick to make assumptions," Jude said.

"Good thinking. But where?" Spiederman asked.

"I can tell my mom I'm at Patsy's," she whispered.

"I love that your mom pays no attention to your life. I'll tell my mom I'm at, uh, Kyle's," he whispered.

"Its perfect," she whispered.

"No wait, I won't lie to her. I just won't tell her you're over," Spiederman said.

"Good. I'll walk over there so I won't have to bring my car," Jude said.

"Sweet. You're amazing," Spiederman said, kissing her.

"You two are gonna make me puke and I haven't even eaten yet," Jamie said.

"You better do it now. You wouldn't wanna get sick on the date with your mom," Spiederman said.

"No stop," Jude whispered in his ear.

He turned to kiss her.

"Can you two get a room?" Jamie asked.

"Not now Jamie, I have a headache" Jude murmured. She leaned her head into Spiederman's chest and turned up her iPOD. He turned up his as well.

"Those two are on their way to having sex," Jamie said.

"Yeah, let's go get them some protection," Wally said, laughing.

"They wouldn't even know the car stopped," Kyle said, pulling into a parking lot.

Minutes later, the three guys ran back into the car with a box of condoms and threw them in Jude's lap.

"What? We're not having sex!" she exclaimed when she saw what was in her lap.

"Then come drive us home. We can't figure out what to eat, and this is your car," Wally said.

"Fine," Jude said, getting into the driver's seat.

"At least we know Speed's not going to your house," Jamie said. Jude dropped Spiederman off first, to throw off anyone's suspicion.

"Haha, funny," she said. She dropped the other guys off at their houses and all that was left was her and Jamie.

"I'm sorry. About the things I said. I just can't believe what he did. He's supposed to be my best friend," Jamie said.

"Maybe you guys need time to let things cool down. It wasn't just him. I like him too Jamie," Jude said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you Jude," Jamie said, getting out of the car.

"Mom, I'm home," Jude said, when she pulled up. Her mom was walking out of the house with a suitcase.

"Honey? I'm leaving. Don and I are flying to Los Angeles for the rest of the weekend. See you on Monday sweetie," Victoria said.

"Where's Sadie?" Jude asked.

"He offered to take her too," Victoria said.

"Wonderful," Jude said.

"We didn't think you'd want to come," Victoria said.

"Yeah, well thanks for including me in your life," Jude said.

"Juderman," Wally said. She had called Spiederman to tell him what happened but he didn't answer. So she called the next best thing.

"That has to be the fourth stupidest thing you've said all night," Jude said.

"Why, thank you. I try so hard to be so dumb," Wally said.

"And it is greatly appreciated. I'm gonna go veg out on the couch with some ice cream. I may call Speed over. **Not to have sex! **But to make me feel better. I need the company. And we need to get this boyfriend/girlfriend thing down. We've yet to get through one sit in without arguing," Jude said.

"We were joking about the sex thing," Wally said.

"Yeah but Quincy wasn't," Jude said, filling him in on the talk that Tommy had with her and Speed. 

"He has no right to do that! Wait, hold on, its Speed. You want me to tell him to come over?" Wally asked.

"Yeah thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow Wal," Jude said, hanging up.

"Did anyone order and pizza?" Jude heard someone say an hour later. Somehow Spiederman was inside her house.

"Hey," Jude said.

"I got all the essentials for a song writing, movie watching, pizza eating, being pissed at Sadie and Victoria evening," Spiederman said.

"Thank you Spied, you're too sweet," Jude said.

"What about us?" Kyle and Wally asked.

"You brought them too?" Jude asked.

"Can't have a jam session with no jamming being done," Spiederman said.

"You guys are the greatest," Jude said, hugging her band.

"We know," Wally said, laughing.

With four minds working, instead of two, Jude was able to produce another song, this time it wasn't acoustic.

I won't change my mind for anybody  
I won't waste my time on just anybody  
I won't share my life

With anyone but you  
(It's such a long way)  
Anyone but you  
(I couldn't follow)  
Anyone but you  
(Never anyone but you)

It was a song that she and Spied sang together. And she couldn't have created it without her band.


	4. Juderman, How Cute :D

"I'll take Spied home you guys. I need to talk to him," Jude said. Wally knew what she was talking about and made sure they left as fast as they could.

"What happened?" Spiederman asked. He looked worried.

"I wanted to talk about us. And how we're going to work out. I mean, we're not the happiest couple," Jude said."That's cause we've just started. We haven't been an established couple yet. We're so used to making fun of each other all the time that we haven't gotten used to being together," Spiederman said.

"Yeah I know, I just want to know what that is. What is us being together?" Jude asked.

"I'm not sure. Was that it in the car?" Spiederman asked.

"I think so. I mean, even me and Jamie never had these problems. It just kinda, worked for us. We never fought or anything," Jude said.

"That's not a good thing. That just means you were keeping things inside that needed to be said," Spiederman said.

"So, should we get back to how we were in the car?" Jude asked.

"Um, sure?" Spiederman said. They walked over to the couch and sat on it, facing each other.

She leaned in to kiss him. They both pulled away after their lips made contact.

"It doesn't feel the same," Jude murmured. 

"Yeah. I guess we were caught up in the moment," Spiederman said.

"We can watch a movie," Jude said.

"Sure. Heathers?" Spiederman asked.

"You know me so very well," Jude said, pecking him on the cheek.

Jude woke up to the smell of pancakes. She noticed Spiederman wasn't lying next to her on the couch anymore.

"You can walk?" she shouted.

"No, Lady Judith, it is I, Lord Wallace here with Lord Vincent and Lord Kyleson," Wally said.

"Kyleson?" Jude asked.

"Well he needed another syllable in his name. And Kyleson just came out," Wally said.

"Yeah, I let them in. Plus, Jamie has great news," Spiederman said.

"Jamie? I didn't hear his name mentioned," Jude said.

"That is because Lord Jamie is taking a Le Poop," Kyle said.

"Gross. That better not be the news," Jude said.

"No, even better. Patsy has a friend who rents out a place for dirt cheap," Jamie said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Hands? Washed?" Jude asked.

"Yes," Jamie said.

"Okay, continue," Jude said.

"Okay. So yeah the place. It's pretty much yours. These guys spent the night fixing it up," Jamie said.

"Even me! My ankle's not as bad either," Spiederman said.

"Awh you guys! When can we go see it?" Jude asked.

"After you shower," Wally said.

"Yes, Lady Judith, you smell a bit funky," Kyle said.

"She smells like roses," Spiederman said.

"I definitely don't smell like roses. But thanks for sticking up for me Spied," Jude said, hugging him.

She went upstairs to take a shower. When she got back downstairs, she saw the four guys in her kitchen, eating peacefully.

"Whoa, what happened to last night?" Jude asked.

"Well we realized the last thing you need right now is to constantly stop us from fighting. So we're gonna refrain from doing so. Until your life gets better," Jamie said.

"Whose brilliant idea was this?" Jude asked.

"Mine! You don't like it?" Spiederman asked.

"No I love it. I wasn't being the bit sarcastic," Jude said, hugging him.

"It smells all sweaty. Like a night of sex," Jamie said.

"Like you would know what sex smells like," Kyle said.

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!" Jude exclaimed.

"All of us were over last night. We were making a new song. And, how would you know what sex smells like?" Spiederman asked.

"Uh, come on, let's go check out the place!" Jamie said.

"You've had sex!" the four of them exclaimed.

"I'm capable of doing that, yes," Jamie said.

"Who would be desperate enough to do that," Spiederman said.

"Jude almost did, a few times," Jamie said.

"Uh, time to go check out that place," Jude said.

"You almost had sex with _him_?" Spiederman asked.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Jude asked.

"I think this is a great time to talk about it," Spiederman said.

"She couldn't resist my charm," Jamie said.

"Apparently I did, or else we would've done it already," Jude said.

"Jamie, shut up for just a second," Spiederman said.

"Spied, I don't wanna talk about it right now," Jude said.

"When were you gonna tell me this?" Spiederman asked.

"I didn't think it was important enough to tell you that I _almost_ had sex. I'm sure there are things that you don't tell me," Jude said.

"That's the thing: everything that I've told you, whether we were together or not, that's everything. I don't keep anything from you," Spiederman said.

"What about that one time when we caught you and Darla in the shower?" Jamie asked.

"You give me crap about not telling you about Jamie and then I get this?" Jude asked, walking away. She got into her car and drove off, leaving the other guys there to glare at Jamie.

"That was Kyle and Darla, you idiot," Spiederman said.

"Oh…yeah it was!" Jamie said.

"Call her and tell her that," Spiederman said.

"She's not gonna answer. You of all people should know that, Vin," Jamie said.

"Call her now or I will kick your ass," Spiederman said.

"Like I'm afraid of a cripple," Jamie said, rummaging through Jude's fridge.

"But you should be afraid of us," Kyle said.

"Fine, I'll call her," Jamie said.

When he reached her, he was given and unfriendly greeting and was hung up on.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for her?" Spiederman asked.

"Yeah, looks like it," Jamie said.

"Or…you guys know where the tape is?" Spiederman asked.

"Yeah. You wanna?" Wally asked.

"Of course," Spiederman said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jamie asked.

Before he knew it, he was taped to a chair, with no means of escape. To make matters worse, the three guys stole his car keys.

"Sucka!" they yelled as they ran out to his car and drove off.

"There are a couple of places where she would go off to. One being Mason's house," Spiederman said, dialing Mason's number.

"Dude, she's pissed at you," Mason said.

"It's not my fault. Jamie said the wrong thing to her. It wasn't me in the shower with her, it was Kyle," Spiederman said.

"Well you need to tell her that. I'm afraid she's gonna do something to hurt herself," Mason said.

"Did she say where she was going?" Spiederman asked.

"That's the one thing she wouldn't tell me. She knew you would be calling me eventually so she didn't tell me where she was," Mason said.

"Crap. Thanks though. I'll call you later when I find her," Spiederman said, hanging up.

"Tommy?" Wally asked.

"Okay," Spiederman said, dialing his number.

"What'd you do to her that was so bad?" Tommy asked.

"After I freaked out on her for not telling me that she almost had sex with Jamie and giving her this long speech about how I don't keep secrets from her, Jamie tells her I took a shower with this girl. But it wasn't me, it was Kyle. I've never even come close to doing that," Spiederman said.

"Wow, I've never heard you so serious before," Tommy said.

"I really care about her. She's not just my girlfriend, she's my best friend. She's the most important thing I have going for me right now, and I don't wanna lose her," Spiederman said.

"Wow. Sounds like my Vincent is finally growing up," Tommy said.

"I'm serious, Tommy. Do you know where I can find her?" Spiederman asked.

"She wouldn't tell me where she was going, but she told me to call her if you call me. Because I would be the last person you'd think to call. How many have you called already?" Tommy asked.

"You're the second. I called Mason first," Spiederman said.

"Good job. You know your girlfriend better than she thinks you do. Tell you what: I'll let you guys stay here and I'll have her come back," Tommy said.

"And when she does?" Spiederman asked.

"Unless she's in immediate danger, I won't tell you where she is," Tommy said.

"Darn. Okay. Well, we'll be there in like five minutes," Spiederman said.

"Okay. I'll call you if anything changes," Tommy said.

When they made it to Tommy's apartment, they saw him running outside.

"Where are you going?" Spiederman asked.

"I was getting ready to call you. I was watching TV and it was breaking news. Jude's been in a car accident," Tommy said.

"What!" Spiederman exclaimed.

"Dudes, come listen to this," Wally said, turning up the car radio.

"Ladies and gentleman, our very own Jude Harrison has been involved in a serious car wreck. It is unclear of her condition at this moment but she has been rushed to a hospital. It seems as though she wasn't able to break soon enough and she crashed into another car, flipping her car over. Paramedics were able to get her out before it was too late. We will get back to you with more news as this story unfolds," a radio DJ said.

Spied was in a state of shock. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. He just wanted to wake up from the horrible nightmare, and it seemed as though he wasn't going to be able to.

He barely remembered answering his phone when it rang.

"Spied? I don't know if you know but Jude-," Mason started.

"I heard," Spiederman managed to say.

"I'm so sorry. I found out where she's at," Mason said.

"I'm gonna give the phone to Wally," Spiederman mumbled.

The next the he knew, he was sitting in the hospital waiting room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. You were kinda out of it for a bit. We talked to the doctors; she didn't sustain any major injuries. She has a slight concussion and some cuts and scrapes, but other than that, she's fine," Tommy said.

"Can I go see her?" Spiederman asked.

"Yeah. Mason is in there right now. Ask that nurse to take you there," Tommy said.

Spiederman followed the nurse to Jude's room and saw her talking to Mason.

"Here he is now," Mason said.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Spiederman said, hugging her.

"I am too. I'm so sorry," Jude said.

"It's not your fault. They said your brakes stopped working," Spiederman said.

"No, I was speeding down the highway and a car cut me off and I couldn't brake in time," Jude said.

"All that matters is that you're alive. Because if you weren't, who would hear my kickass song that I wrote last night," Spiederman said.

"Juderman. How cute," Mason said.

"That has to be the stupidest name for us," Spiederman said.

"That and, Wally already beat you to it. I also called it stupid," Jude said.

"How do you feel?" Spiederman asked.

"I've got a massive headache but other than that, I can't feel anything," Jude said.

"Jude!" Mr. Harrison yelled as he ran into the room.

"Dad!" Jude yelled.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Where's your mom and Sadie?" he asked.

"We tried getting a hold of them but they won't answer. And they won't find out about it for another day or two," Mason said.

"I can't believe them," Jude said.

"It's nothing to get upset over. We're here for you," Spiederman said.

"Are you two, together now?" Mr. Harrison asked.

"Yes. Our little Vincent has grown up and told Jude his true feelings," Mason said.

"Why is everyone saying that? I'm not some immature little brat," Spiederman said.

Everyone just turned to look at him.

"Okay, I wasn't a brat though!" Spiederman said.

Jude smiled and kissed him, glad that for once, everything was okay.


End file.
